


I Love You

by manicmea



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Photoshop, Song Lyrics, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: Girls expressing there love.





	

Been a while since I made anything to share and thought this would be a good kick starter for this year. This was made for the art contest over on [Saving Hope forums](http://savinghope.proboards.com/). If you like it be my guest to vote for it on 21st or 22nd Feb. 

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)

 

 


End file.
